King Roland II
King Roland II is a major character in the Disney Junior series Sofia the First. He is the King of Enchancia, husband of Queen Miranda, father of Princess Amber and Prince James and stepfather of Princess Sofia. He also has an elder sister named Matilda, more commonly known as Tilly. He is voiced by Travis Willingham. Personality He is regal and imposing, yet kind and welcoming. He cares not for background, but rather for character, seeing as he married Miranda (a shoemaker) for true love and he was happy that Sofia accepted him as her new father. Due to his father Roland I being reportedly too busy with royal affairs, leading to him and Tilly being raised chiefly by their mother, he tries to focus his attention on his family. When Miranda and Sofia enter his life, he desires to make them feel as happy as possible, sometimes, in the case of Sofia, making Amber jealous in the process. He also has a sense of humor, when he suggested Sofia calls him "Roland" or "Hey! You with the crown!" He left "Dad" for last, as he didn't want Sofia to feel obligated to do so and his "Welcome to the Family" present to her was the Amulet of Avalor, which his mother had told tales about when he was a boy. Roland can be commanding and authoritative. Often times, his orders are given in an impassive manner (ie: asking Cedric to perform for Amber and Sofia's slumber party, requesting that Cedric turn the gargoyles into horses, etc.). On the other hand, when James was playing ball in the castle and when he broke the new stain glass window, Roland became highly agitated. Roland is also helpful and insightful, shown during the Tri-Kingdom Picnic, when he announced to the other kings and queens that the parents would be playing games of their own but Emperor Quon didn't want to play because he felt too clumsy at games. Roland came up with the idea of pretending to play badly but just laugh it off and help Quon because the point of the games was to have fun. It works when Quon joins in on the fun. This behavior of his helped Sofia show James what being a good sport is about. Recently, Roland has revealed a protective side, when Sofia was going into the "great outdoors" with her Buttercup scout troop and ordered Baileywick to accompany them and warned him that Sofia had better return without so much as a scratch (not even a single one) and disregarded Sofia and Miranda's assurances that such measures were unnecessary, given Sofia had long been a Buttercup before she became a princess. Still, he apologized to Baileywick (after the poor man had a nasty case of rashes from a poisonous flower) and also to Sofia after Baileywick told the king how Sofia took charge and showed real leadership. As the King of Enchancia, the stress of his life as king sometimes makes him wish for a simpler life as a baker. When he gets his wish in "The Baker King", he realizes that a simple life has its own stresses and that he's a much better ruler then he ever knew, especially after he learns just how much his people appreciate him when he briefly leaves his post. Though Amber has inherited his law-abiding personality, in addition to some facial structure, James has inherited his carefree nature, which has a side effect of being a poor student, despite winning a few trophies. Roland, for instance, revealed through his trophy case in "Enchanted Science Fair" that he passed his prince test one year with flying colors, just as Sofia did for her princess test, due to the trophies being very similar in appearance. He also won the Tri-Kingdom Picnic trophy one year, as well as a medallion for the Flying Derby, a medallion for a naval activity and a third trophy perhaps for a Halloween costume contest. Roland can also be quick to judge, assuming that Cedric is responsible for everything that goes wrong in the castle, as Cedric himself revealed in his sung monologue "Cedric The Great." This can be illogical judgements at times, as Sofia pointed out in "The Amulet of Avalor" when Roland accused Cedric of stealing, even though the fur and feathers proved otherwise. Roland's judgements have been passed on to Amber, both generally assuming peoples' natures based on looks rather than actions, which caused trouble when the beautiful sorceress Sascha (alias Miss Nettle) arrived in "The Enchanted Feast". Amber, like Roland, has also accused Cedric of doing deeds that he is unlikely to have done, in her case, saying to Sofia that he made a pair of trick dancing shoes. The small size of the shoes and their amusing hex are not the kind of things that would come from Cedric (who takes his magic seriously and tries to avoid children), so another person may have made the shoes instead. Roland has been shown trying to make things fair for everyone, despite name, rank, or such. One example was, raising Gwen's position from kitchen maid to royal inventor, to show his thanks for her help. He encourages his children in their endeavors and tries to share an equal amount of time with each child. He creates events for children, village and royal, to get together and have a good time. Appearances Trivia *In "When You Wish Upon a Well" it is revealed that Roland is allergic to cats. *He's overprotective of his children, especially his stepdaughter Sofia. *He, like his twins, had a love of big things as a child. Gallery Category:Kings Category:Sofia the First characters Category:Disney Junior Characters Category:Royalty Category:Disney characters Category:Spouses Category:Animated characters Category:Parents Category:Adults Category:Lovers Category:Widows/Widowers Category:Disney Live! characters Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Singing Characters Category:TV Animation Characters Category:Characters Under Spells Category:Siblings Category:Heroes